Exposición de Vampiros
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: (Rango T por contenido algo explícito) Misty es obligada a ir a una exposición de vampiros junto con su hermana Daisy pero es muy miedosa y teme siquiera pisar la sala, pero al ver que Ash (amigo, compañero de clases e interés amoroso) entra al salón, se hace la valiente y entra, sin medir las consecuencias ¿Vencerá su miedo por amor?


Hola! Sé que dije que iba a estar ausente, y de hecho si lo voy a estar, pero eso no me impedirá que a momentos les entregue fics rápidos. En este caso, es otro de la saga "Historias de mi vida" basada en una experiencia rara que tuve en una exposición de vampiros, antes de explicarles que cambié y que no prefiero que la lean, es un extraño Pokeshipping xD

Sin más que decir

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Exposición de Vampiros**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

Misty Waterflower sabía bien que su maestro de literatura era un tipo gracioso y agradable para todos en la clase, los hacía reír y su forma de evaluar sería divertida, hasta el viernes en el que menciono la frase "Punto extra en la calificación semestral a quién vaya a una exposición"

"_Uf, no será problema"_ pensaba confiada la chica quién creía que trataría de alguna exposición sobre libros o algún poeta, dada la materia pero, fue cuando su mejor amiga preguntó

–¿A qué clase de exposición tendremos que ir? –preguntó May, la chica de cabello castaño y mejor amiga de Misty levantando la mano.

–Verá señorita Balance. –le respondió el profesor de al menos 50 años, calvo y con barba blanquizca. –Es una exposición…de vampiros.

La clase entera se pasmó al escuchar esa frase, los sádicos fanáticos de la sangre y el gore se alegraron, los genios de buenas calificaciones que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para aumenta calificación también se emocionaban de tener algo qué hacer el fin de semana.

Mientras que Misty…

–Maldita sea.

Misty era algo asustadiza y eso sus dos mejores amigas May e Iris lo sabían, incluso la chica a la que le hablaba y era casi su amiga, Dawn conocía bien lo miedosa que era la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes. Una exposición de vampiros iba a ser un reto para ella.

–Les encargo que los que vayan a la exposición traigan un reporte escrito acerca de lo que vieron allá ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, bastante temerosos.

–Está bien, tienen dos semanas para entregar el reporte ¿Bien?

Al salir del salón, May, Iris y Dawn se quedaron al lado de Misty, quién estaba preocupada por la exposición. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella gustó de esas cosas pero esa época murió.

–¿Y bien, piensas ir? –preguntó Iris, una chica morena de cabello morado y ojos color miel. –¿Piensas ir?

–Tengo que ir, no hay de otra. No es que no me vaya bien en la materia pero no entrego tareas a veces ¿Recuerdas?

–Está bien –apoyó Dawn, de cabello y ojos azules. –¿Por qué no vamos juntas, May, Iris, tú y yo?

–Saben cómo son mis hermanas, tal vez le pida a una de ellas que vaya conmigo, si es que no se ponen de…bueno –Misty contuvo las ganas de decir una grosería –En fin…

–¿Por qué no le pides a Ash que vaya contigo?

–¿Uh?

Las chicas voltearon sigilosamente detrás de ellas, un chico de estatura media cabello negro y ojos cafés acompañado de un chico más alto de piel morena y cabello castaño, además de unos profundos ojos negros.

–Oh…Ash… –dijo Misty sonrojada mientras contemplaba al chico de estatura media. –Claro qué no…

–¿Por qué? –preguntó May insinuante

–Temes que tu primera cita sea una exposición que te deje espantada –el turno de sonrojar a Misty fue de Iris

–¿Eh, Misty? –Dawn también estaba molestándola.

La pelirroja se enojó al escuchar a sus mejores amigas molestándola así, es cierto que sentía algo por Ash desde hacía unos cuantos años, pero solo eran los mejores amigos.

Y claro que su primera cita no iba a ser una exposición de vampiros de la cual ella saliera horrorizada…

–No, y ya dije.

–No lo sé… –las insinuaciones de May se hacían grandes. –Escuché que no iba a ir con su mamá porque ella tenía un compromiso e irá solo… O tal vez solo con Brock…

–Espera…¿Qué dijiste?

–¡No seas tonta! –le gritó Iris mientras las cuatro bajaban las escaleras. –Le caes bien a su mamá, hasta creemos que te quiere de nuera. Si ella no va a estar cerca, puedes coquetear con Ash y hacerlo tu novio en un dos por tres…¡Si bien qué quieres!

–¡Oh no, ya basta! –se quejó Misty mirando su celular. –Iré con mis hermanas si es que quieren…

–¿Y si no quieren ir contigo?

Misty miró a sus amigas, cuando pretendían algo, lo pretendían y siempre lograban lo que querían, incluso cuando involucrara a Ash.

–Bien, las llamaré ¿De acuerdo?

–Ok ok, caso cerrado –Iris cerró la conversación. –¿Quieren ir por algo de comer? Tengo hambre.

Eran las 8:45, hora de salida a receso, es decir, ir a comer. Una exposición de monstruos chupasangre sádicos no iba a ser la mejor opción, y claro que no era una buena idea para una primera cita. Curiosamente cuando las chicas estaban en la cafetería comprando comida, ahí también estaban Ash y Brock comprando unos vasos de café y biscochos.

Algo temerosa, Misty se acercó a ellos, aunque no sabía porque ya que eran sus amigos desde hacía seis años.

–Hola chicos. –Misty se escondía en su pastelito de chocolate.

–Oh, hola Misty –saludó Ash mientras tomaba su café. –¿Qué pasa?

–¿Irán a la exposición de vampiros mañana?

–Creo que iré el domingo, no puedo –respondió Brock mientras comía su pan de canela.

–Yo tampoco puedo mañana, iré con mamá el domingo, creo ¿Y tú?

–No sé, tal vez vaya mañana con mis hermanas o con las chicas.

–¿Por qué no vamos todos el domingo? –propuso Brock mientras aún comía. –Así no nos asustaremos

–¿Asustarme, yo? –el chico de cabello negro se hacía el valiente. –A mí nada me asusta y lo saben. No soy como tú Misty, no sé cómo vas a sobrevivir allá.

–¿Qué? –la chica se estaba enojando. Y mucho. –Tú, maldito…

–Misty –Iris tuvo que calmarla mientras sostenía sus galletas. –No te enojes, mejor ya vámonos. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase

Iris empujó a Misty lejos de ellos para que ella no se enojara, Ash sonrió ante el malhumorado carácter de su mejor amiga. Claro que sentía algo por ella pero jamás lo iba a admitir ante nadie.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Misty iba hacía el museo donde estaba la exposición de vampiros, pero iba acompañada de su hermana mayor Daisy, una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y los mismos ojos verdes. Ambas caminaban fastidiadas, como si lo último que querían era ir a esa exposición.

–Gracias Misty –se quejó Daisy mientras sostenía su celular –Por tu culpa ya no pude ir al spa.

–Escucha, eres la persona que está a cargo de mí, lo que te obliga a que me acompañes a estas cosas ¿Sí?

–Pudiste ir con tus amiguitos…

–¡USTEDES NO ME DEJARON! –gritoneó la pelirroja atrayendo la atención de todos los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí

–Oh…cierto… –la rubia se hacía tonta. –Ya entendí, ya entendí. Pero no sé cómo le vas a hacer si eres muy miedosa para esto y…

–¡Ya calláte! –explotó la chica llena de furia y empezaron a caminar más rápido.

Al llegar al lugar de la exposición, Misty y Daisy entraron tranquilas, hasta que, al lado de la taquilla estaban dos figuras, una de un temible hombre lobo y otra de un tétrico vampiro en su ataúd, apenas Misty los vió empezó a gritar.

–Misty, son falsos… –dijo Daisy fijándose en la cera, plástico y demás materia prima que componían a las figuras.

–Ya sé –la chica calmó su miedo para sonrojarse y contradecir a su hermana. –Sólo que me tomaron de sorpresa.

–En fin…

Las dos chicas se acercaron a la taquilla y pidieron sus boletos, al momento de entrar hacia el salón donde se encontraba la exposición, Misty se intimidó por la cortina negra que había en la entrada:

–Mierda…

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te dio miedito?

–N-no…no puedo hacerlo…se ve…aterrador…

–Te lo dije. –A Daisy le gustaba molestar asustar a su hermanita menor. –Ya gastamos en las entradas así que entra ahora.

–¡No puedo! ¡Una cortina negra significa que hay muchas cosas espeluznantes ahí que no me dejarán dormir en días…

–Mira hermanita, son solo figuras de cera, estatuas, intactas. Nada que se mueva y grite "Voy a chuparte la sangre" o algo así…¿Me explico?

–…Ah…

La pobre chica estaba palideciendo, estaba asustando a su hermana, pero jamás iba a admitirlo

–Bueno ¿Vamos a entrar o qué? Perdemos tiempo

–Mejor vámonos…puedes llegar al spa y…yo puedo quedarme en casa y…

En ese momento, una mujer de baja estatura y algo subida de peso salió del salón y pegó un letrero en el que decía

"**No hay electricidad en la sala principal, si va a entrar a la exposición pida una linterna a la encargada. **

**Gracias por su comprensión"**

"_Sin electricidad, figuras escalofriantes…creo que moriré aquí mismo" _pensaba Misty aún más aterrorizada.

–Mist, sigo esperando ¿Entramos o no?

–¡POR SUPUESTO QUE…!

–¿Mist? –interrumpió una voz masculina la respuesta de Misty.

Misty y Daisy voltearon hacia el origen de la interrupción. Era nada más y nada menos que Ash, quien estaba sorprendido de ver a su amiga en la entrada de esa sala, pero no de verla horrorizada.

–Hola Ash

–Hola cuñadito. –dijo Daisy para molestar al chico. También amaba molestar a quien consideraba el cuñado perfecto.

–Hola chicas…–el pelinegro se sonrojó. –Misty ¿No piensas entrar?

–No, no hay electricidad y no pienso arriesgarme a cosas como esas. –ahora si el miedo le había ganado a la chica.

–Sabía que eso pasaría. Pero bien –Ash estaba relajado. –Te contaré como estuvo la exposición para que puedas entregar el reporte ya que compraste el boleto. Nos vemos más tarde. –dicho esto el chico se fue.

Misty se golpeó la frente, ahora sí la había regado con su miedo…iba a ser para siempre la niñita asustadiza frente a Ash…

A menos qué…

–Daisy, está decidido. Vamos a entrar ahora mismo

–¿Qué?

Sin decir nada Misty jaló a su hermana del brazo y con valentía entraron a la sala, sin embargo, apenas Misty vio una cabeza de una mujer vampiro y una réplica de Nosferatu* se aterrorizó:

–¿Por qué entramos si tenías miedo?

–Cállate y sigamos. –cerrando los ojos siguió jalando a su hermana. Una vez que llegaron a la parte en la que si había luz, la pelirroja ganaba más y más miedo, un corazón en químicos de conservación, escritos de _Drácula _de Bram Stocker, la tétrica y realista estatua de Erzebeth Bathory bañándose con la sangre de mujeres muertas eran lo que hacían que la chica quisiera correr y borrar esa espantosas imágenes de su mente.

–Mírate –regañó Daisy a su hermanita. –Por hacerte la valiente vas a quedar bien traumada…

–¿Dónde está Ash?

–¿Qué dijiste? ¿Entraste solamente para que ese chico se fijara en ti?

–¡Claro que no! ¡Mientes! –la pelirroja intentaba defenderse pero su sonrojo la delataba

–¿Así que decidiste entrar, eh Misty? –era Ash quien se acercaba a las hermanas con su cámara en mano. –Esta exposición no está tan mal después de todo…

–Lo que tú digas… –el sonrojo en la palidez de Misty daban un raro contraste a su rostro. –Está muy buena…

–¿Estás bien? Pareces…asustada… –el chico estaba preocupándose por Misty…

–En serio estoy bien…

–No, no lo está, el recorrido dura una hora, solo llevamos media hora aquí y Misty ya se traumó –le susurró Daisy a Ash.

–No, en serio…estoy bien…

–No te creo…Mejor dile a la guía que te indique la entrada, la sala que sigue trata de hombres lobos, la guerra de los hombres lobo y vampiros y una figura que creo que te causará vómito…

–Pero…

–Escucha Misty –Ash se acercó a su amiga poniéndola nerviosa. –No sé por qué te hiciste la valiente pero será mejor que te vayas, yo te alcanzo afuera si quieres. Lo que sigue puede provocar que te desmayes o que vomites.

–Bueno…gracias…–la chica sonrió.

Daisy sostuvo a su hermana para que salieran de ahí, la guía amablemente accedió a mostrarles la salida, pasando por la sala que Ash le mencionó a Misty, como estaba oscuro no se alcanzó a ver y eso le alegró.

Al salir de la sala, Misty buscó dónde sentarse, su hermana Daisy solo la miró:

–Te hiciste la valiente solo por amor y él terminó ayudándote.

–¿No es eso tierno?

–Eso creo –la rubia rió. –¿Cuándo serán novios?

–No lo sé, tal vez mañana, tal vez nunca…

–Se conocen desde hace años, vale la pena intentarlo ¿No crees?

–Eso supongo… –la palidez de Misty desaparecía y se convertía en un fuerte tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Media hora después, Ash salió del salón tranquilo y admirando en su cámara digital las fotos que tomó, en ese instante encontró a las hermanas charlando.

–Hey Mist ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mucho mejor Ash, gracias –sonrió la chica

–Me alegra escuchar eso –dicho esto, caballerosamente él tomó su mano y le ayudó a su amiga a levantarse. –¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? Yo invito

–Muy bien vamos –respondió Daisy por las dos

Al final Misty lo pensó bien, haber tenido miedo no fue tan malo después de esto, de hecho hasta le ayudó a tener por algunos minutos la atención completa de su amor secreto…aunque se preguntaba si de haber ido con sus amigas habría sucedido todo eso…

No sabía, y ya ni le interesaba.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Lamento las partes algo explícitas y terroríficas, pero ahora si voy a explicarles qué pasó:

Si, hace un año fui con mi mamá a una exposición de vampiros y hombres lobo porque mi profesor de Taller de Lectura y Redacción me lo pidió, en realidad si me asusté al ver toda la exposición ¿Por qué entre? Sencillo, uno de los guías era un chico muy guapo y creyendo que haciéndome la valiente lograría impresionarlo...solo duramos veinte minutos en la sala, me espanté y mi mamá tuvo que calmarme.

Pero decidí cambiarle todos esos detalles para poder hacer un bonito Pokeshipping...creo x3 En fin...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
